


Knight In Shining Plaid

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Mitchsen: Prompt - "It's the middle of the night and I'm walking home alone in the dark and there's this guy following me and he's starting to gain on me and I found this phone booth with a lock on the door and I tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so bad I accidentally called you but help me."





	

Beca Mitchell woke to the sound of her phone ringing. It was after eleven at night, and she wasn't expecting a call, as a matter of fact calls at this hour were not cool in her book.

"Hello?" Beca said in a muffled voice.

"Chloe, it's me. I'm in a phone booth on Dawson Street and this creepy wasted guy is trying to get in," a panicked voice said. "He followed me three blocks already and my phone died and I need you to come and save me."

"I think you have the wrong number," Beca said.

"Shit," the woman said. "That was my last quarter." Beca could hear banging on the door.

"Is it the pay phone out the front of the second hand bookstore?" Beca asked, sitting up and pulling a flannel on. She found her jeans and shoes and pulled them on.

"Yes," the woman said sniffling. Beca could hear the banging get louder and muffled yelling.

"I live less than two blocks away," Beca said. "I'm on my way."

"What? I don't even know you," the stranger said.

"Yeah but does that really matter to you right now? Girls gotta take care of girls."

"He's a big guy," she added.

"I'll bring a friend," she said. "Do you want me to stay on the line?" More banging and some swearing.

"Yes, please," the terrified response came. Beca went and woke her best friend Stacie up.

"Yo Stace, you gotta come," Beca said. "Crisis." She rubbed her face and obediently got out of bed. When Beca needed her it was generally important. They'd been best friends long enough that they could ask any favor of the other and it'd be done no questions asked.

"What's up?"

"I need you to drive me to that phone booth near the used bookstore."

"Why?" Stacie asked, pulling a hoodie on. She grabbed her keys and saw Beca pick up a baseball bat before following her out.

"Drive now, explanation later," Beca said. Stacie started up the car.

"You still there?" she asked the voice.

"Yeah," she said.

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to keep the girl calm.

"Aubrey Posen," she said.

"Okay," Beca said. "My name is Beca Mitchell and any second now my friend Stacie and I are going to pull up in a dark blue Toyota Corolla. So don't panic, okay?"

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Thank you."

"When we pull up, I'm going to hang up the phone," Beca said. "And when it's safe, and only when it's safe, you can make a mad dash for the back seat. Stacie will have it unlocked and ready." She made sure Stacie heard that part.

"Okay," Aubrey said again.

"I can see the booth," Beca said. "I'm hanging up, but we're here." Beca hung up the phone and Stacie swerved across to park directly next to the booth, startling the drunken idiot banging on the glass. Beca jumped out of the car and tapped the guy on the shoulder, waiting until he turned around to punch him hard in the jaw.

The blonde in the phone booth was surprised. Her knight in shining armor was about five feet tall and she'd delivered a severe enough blow that the man stumbled back. Then he whirled around, eyes narrowed in menace. He was about to charge the tiny girl, and Aubrey was certain she would watch the stranger die.

"Uh uh uh," she said in a light tone. She held up the baseball bat. "Next shot is to your kidneys, dickbag." He stepped toward her regardless and the onlooker in the car was waving at her that now was the time. Aubrey yanked the phone booth door open and dashed into the car, the two of them now looking on as Beca faced off with the drunken monolith of a man.

He staggered toward her in an attempt at aggression, but Beca merely ducked under his outstretched arm and swung the bat toward his lower back. It didn't connect too hard, but the swollen and working overtime kidneys felt the impact and it allowed her enough time to stroll back to the car and get in.

Once Stacie had gunned it away from the scene, Beca turned to the terrified blonde in the back. She was shaken and a little teary but seemed okay.

"I'm Beca," she said softly. "And this is Stacie."

"Thank you so much," she said. "You must think I'm an absolute idiot calling the wrong number and needing a stranger to come save me." Stacie shrugged at the story. Sounds about right for her best friend to do the dash in the middle of the night to rescue an unknown girl.

"Not an idiot," Beca said. "Unlucky? Sure. Where are you headed?"

"Booth and Williams," she said. "Thank you."

"So, Aubrey," Stacie said, "how did you manage to find yourself in need of a knight in shining plaid?"

"I was on a date," Aubrey said. "A blind date. And it was going horribly, so I thought it best to leave, and it wasn't too bad a night out so I figured I'd walk. But he followed me out, and if forgotten that the wifi crapped it on campus earlier so I'd used my phone to hotspot..."

"And drained your battery," Beca finished. "And Chloe, the girl you were trying to call, is..."

"My roommate and best friend," Aubrey said. "Although she may not be my best friend after setting me up on that horrible date."

"No good?" Beca asked, trying to keep her from remembering what had just happened.

"The girl was so self involved I think she would have preferred being on a date with a mirror," Aubrey scowled. Beca's ears perked up. The beautiful stranger was gay?

"Self involved girls are the worst," Beca agreed. "I want a girl who is confident but secure enough that she can talk about other things beside herself."

"Yes," Aubrey said firmly. "And she lied straight to my face. She said she did some freelance work for Frankston Law as a researcher, working on big murder cases."

"And you know she didn't?"

"Well, if she'd let me get a word in, she'd know that I've been working at Frankston Law for the last two years, we don't take freelancers and we deal in corporate and tax law, not murder," Aubrey said. "She was an idiot."

"Sounds like fun," Beca said. "See Stacie, this is why I don't want to date."

"Whatever," Stacie said. "You're just worried people want you for your fame."

"You're famous?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said, swatting her friend on the arm. "I'm a DJ. Atlanta mostly. But I'm still in school so fame will just have to wait. Plus all the girls at Barden are not my type." The blonde was curious. The smaller woman had now twice alluded to the fact that she was gay. She was cute, too. But she looked like she wouldn't appreciate the word cute being applied to her.

"So do you take baseball bats to random men on the street often?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said. "But I also don't get wrong numbers asking for help in the middle of the night often. There's a girl code. You had a crisis situation, we were in a position where we were able to help and luck would have it that we were close by."

"And I appreciate it," Aubrey said. "Both of you, truly." They got to Aubrey's apartment building, and she thanked them profusely again. Stacie waved it off. Beca got out of the car and leaned in Stacie's window.

"Just going to walk the lady up the stairs," she said with a soft wink. Stacie rolled her eyes but put the car in park.

"You don't have to walk me up," Aubrey said. "Although is very chivalrous of you."

"Sure I do," Beca said. "What kind of knight would be if I didn't take you all the way to your door?" Aubrey smiled shyly and let the brunette follow her to her door. As soon as she slid the key into the lock, it was swung open by an eager looking redhead.

"Bree!" she said excitedly. "Tell me all abo- You're not Samantha." Her face was now on Beca.

"Samantha had her head so far up her own ass she'll never get the shit out of her eyes," Aubrey said. "Seriously Chloe, I don't know why you thought we'd be a good match. This is Beca." Beca offered a wave.

"Hello," she said awkwardly. "Well Aubrey, it was intense meeting you, but I'm glad you're here safe and sound."

"Intense?" Chloe said. "What am I missing?"

"My phone died and this creep was following me," Aubrey said. "I trapped myself in a phone booth and called you, except I got your number wrong and got Beca instead."

"What's your number?" Chloe asked the smaller girl. Beca rattled it off. "Yeah, Bree, mine's 9-5-8, not 9-8-5."

"Awesome," Beca said. "Now that we've got all that straightened out, Stacie's still in the car. If you ever find yourself in a situation there again, at least you know I'm not too far away."

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said, going over and hugging the girl. "I owe you." Beca patted her awkwardly.

"Yes. Marvellous," she said. "Nice to meet you too, Chloe." She left the two women in the apartment and returned to Stacie in the car.

"Ready to go home, Sir Beca?" Stacie teased. Beca shoved her and fastened her seat belt.

"Drive, Conrad," she said.

"No seriously," Stacie said. "What kind of luck is it that a random wrong number in the middle of the night leads to you rescuing a damsel in distress, who just happens to be crazy attractive, and is also into girls? That shit doesn't even happen in movies."

"I know," Beca said. "Because if it were a movie that guy would have killed me, because the lesbians always die. I couldn't just do nothing. She was two blocks away. I'll probably never hear from her again."

"She was hot though," Stacie said. "Almost painfully hot."

"Yeah, right?" Beca said. They got back to the apartment and returned to their respective beds, Beca stripping back down to her shirt and underwear and falling into a deep sleep.

When she woke, it was to her phone ringing again. She turned and glanced at the clock. It was after ten, so whoever was on the other end would get a reprieve this time.

"Hello?" she said.

"Beca, it's Aubrey," came a familiar voice.

"In need of another rescue so soon?" Beca asked, a smile toying at her lips.

"No, nothing like that," Aubrey said. "I was hoping maybe I could take you to lunch to thank you for saving my ass last night."

"It was nothing," Beca said. "You don't have to make it up to me."

"What if I said I just wanted to see you again?" Aubrey asked. Beca paused for a moment. This was good.

"Then I'd say pick a time and place, and I'll be there," Beca said. "I promise I'll even wear something other than plaid."

"No," Aubrey said, a little too quickly. "I like the plaid. Is twelve at Grant's okay for you?"

"That's perfect," Beca said. "I'll see you then." She hung up and folded her arms behind her head, a smile on her face.


End file.
